I'm Yours to Hold
by lostfeather1
Summary: Harry left right after the war, no one knew where he went and was assumed dead. After travelling for centuries and becoming the last wizard, he settled in Forks. Assuming the town to be peaceful and quiet, Harry finds himself being the focus of two opposing enemies. SLASH! Rated just in case.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters aside from the OC's (if there are any).**

* * *

**Prologue**

When Harry watched as the Dark Lord Voldemort, previously known as Tom Marvolo Riddle peeled away in the wind -like burning paper scattering away- he knew then and there, that he had had enough.

He was tired.

He was finished.

He was done with the Wizarding World.

But it wasn't just for the reasons of having defeated the Dark Lord, saving the Wizarding World, no... he was finished because of all the events, situations, dangers and causes that were involved. Everyone held the highest expectations of Harry, so much that he had lost so much during the darkest times. Everyone he had loved was gone now, never to return and come back. And all of this was because of an old man who believed in 'the greater good'. Now, Harry was tried and didn't want to do any of this anymore. The Wizarding World was better off now.

He wanted to be gone and leave this world. Though Harry would always keep Magic with him, for it was who he was and would always be. But now, he was done with this world's problems. No, this world could go and find someone else to fix their problems.

"I'm done..." And as Harry Potter gazed up to the clouded grey skies, he wondered what he would do now.

_Freedom_.

It seemed to be such a foreign word to him, for he had never truely experienced it before. But now, it felt like his heart and soul could soar and be free. He could finally spread my wings, without having to be pulled down and caged.

"Finally..." Harry breathed, a faint smile appearing on his face, and he never felt such a feeling. He looked down at the Elder Wand in his hand, thinking of all the trouble, chaos and mayhem it had caused, along with the two other Hallows, on of which he had in his posession. He couldn't believe it, this one item had set him free. It had aided him in battle and now, it was over.

_**"Congratulations."**_ Harry froze on the spot, and stood still, not daring to move. That voice, Harry would have mistaken it for Voldemort because of the shivers that ran through him. Harry had to be honest, he had never felt such fear inside him.

Turning slowly, Harry held the Elder Wand tightly in a trembling hand. Harry's eyes met that of what he thought to be the most beautiful man he had ever seen. But it wasn't just the beauty that made Harry tremble, it was the power and aura around the man. Harry could sense the power coming from the man in waves, and it didn't escape Harry that the black cloak the man wore was floating in nonexistent wind. Harry swallowed, feeling his heart in his throat, and gathered up what courage he had. If he could defeat the Dark Lord, then he was prepared for anything.

"Who are you?" Harry's voice was hoarse and only made a whisper, but was sure that the man could hear him. It was confirmed when he saw a small sinister smirk spread at the edges of the man's red lips.

_**"I have many names, all of which mean the same. During times that those see the end, I appear and guide them."**_ Slowly the man moved forward until he stopped right infront of Harry, reaching up and began to stroke Harry's pale cheek. _**"Such a young face, that has seen so much. You have lived a life that no other has endured... Such disregard for life should be punished."**_

Harry gazed at the handsome man before him, eyes roaming over the dark shadows that surrounded him like an ethreal shield. Such beauty with such power, it seemed to embrace Harry for a moment before realisation hit him. "You're Death..." Harry whispered in horror, gaping at the entity with fear. The man simply smiled with serenity.

_**"That I am known by you humans."**_ Death nodded then paused for a moment, gazing intently at Harry with a look of sorrow. _**"You are wondering about the reason I am here."**_ It wasn't a question, and it made Harry feel the cold dread wash over him. _**"You have fought valiantly, Harry James Potter. And I am grateful to you for giving me the soul that avoided my grasp for many years. Tom Marvolo Riddle was a poor soul, but a soul all the same. Your soul seems to be fading, showing signs of joining me on 'The Voyage'."**_ Death sensed the shock that was behind those dazzling green eyes. They were eyes that used to be filled with so much life and wonder. Death sighed before resting his other pale hand on the boy's shoulder.

Harry seemed to come to a conclusion, his head bowing as his eyes filled with unshed tears. However, it wasn't sadness that filled Harry's heart at the idea of dying, no, it was another emotion that he never felt for a long time.

Acceptance.

"You've come for me," Harry whispered with a small smile, finally coming to terms that at last, he would be joining his family and being by them. He would be seeing the people that loved him dearly, as he loved them.

Death's red eyes remained focused on the boy while showing no epression of any kind but knew that the boy would have wanted to die and find peace. However, that was not Death's place._**"No, your soul is something far too precious for me to grasp and hold. It is also the wish of my Hallows for you to become their master. They are for you to hold now."**_

"W-what?!" Harry eyes widened in shock. A cold sensation washing over him, and he felt something brush over his shoulders. Startled, he noticed that it was the Invisibility Cloak wrapped around him, carressing him with care. Harry tried to remove the cloak, but had no such luck when he found that cloak was clasp around him tightly. Harry saw his body was invisible, but also took not of something else happening.

The Resurrection Stone had appeared before Harry, unharmed and seemed to radiant power. The stone moved closer to Harry, as if determined to be close to him. The boy struggled helplessly, wanting nothing more than to run from the magic that seemed to suffocate Harry. And within only a second, the stone touched Harry's invisibly cloaked covered chest and merged with him.

Harry _screamed_.

He had never felt such pain in his life. It was worse than his experience of being under Voldemort's Cruciatus Curse. He felt his very soul writhe in pain, and wanting nothing more than for the end to come and embrace. His heart felt like it was going to explode inside of him from the intense and never ending pain.

_Please... Make it stop..._

What had he done to deserve such pain?

But as Harry thought through the pain, he came to wondering what he had done to deserve such a life as he had lived?

_**"Fear not Harry Potter. It will not be much longer..."**_ Harry felt strong arms cradle him to a broard chest and almost instantly Harry felt more calmer and felt the pain slowly subside. But as Harry felt like it was over, he saw Death raise his hand through teary eyes. His eyes squinted slightly at the sudden object that appeared in the man's hand. It appeared to be-

Harry's emerald eyes widened, his soul shrieking in protest.

The Elder Wand.

And without further thought, Death had pludge the wand into Harry's chest where the stone and cloak were lodged. But Harry didn't feel the pain, he simply slipped away into the endless depths of darkness that greeted him, but still heard the faint whispers in his ear.

_**"Fate will not play with you anymore, for it is time to create a destiny for yourself... my dear master..."**_

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Check out my other Harry Potter and Twilight Fanfiction if you haven't read it already! **

**I would love to hear from you all!**

**-lostfeather1;)**


	2. Chapter 1- Freedom

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters aside from the OC's (if there are any).**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Freedom**

_He stood in a field filled with wildflowers and luscious green grass. No, Harry saw it wasn't a field, but a beautiful meadow. The sky, held mostly clouds that covered the blue sky in a grey blanket. But Harry could see the sun's light peaking through open patches, giving the earth an angelic glow. Harry could feel the Magic dancing around him, as if asking him to come and play. Harry smiled gently, letting the breeze carress his cheeks and body, lifting up fallen petals of different flowers. _

_When Harry thout the moment to be pure bliss, a silver mist formed in the air around Harry. Harry smiled as he watched a proud silver stag pranced around the meadow. Harry shook his head in amusement when the stag stopped in front of him, looking at Harry before bucking his antlers against Harry's chest. Harry could remember the first time he saw the stag and immediately named him Prongs without a second thought. _

_But it did not end there, another two silver mists formed from around Harry. Each took the forms of two animals. One of them was the Grim, which Harry took to calling Padfoot. It looked like a big dong with slightly larger paws than most dogs. Harry could remember the times of seeing his godfather changing into Padfoot, and thought of all the mischief the animal caused. It made Harry chuckle fondly._

_The scond animal was a very large wolf, towering over Harry and the other two animals. It sat in front of Harry, bringing its silver head level to Harry's. He smiled and reached out to stroke the transparent animal, feeling the warm mist between his fingers. Harry proudly named the creature Moony._

_"Thank you, all of you..."_

A dark still figure sat casually in an armchair, a slender hand nursing a wine glass. The liquid swirled at the hands movement, swishing in a rushing wave and was soon followed by a heavy sigh. The dark figure rose from the chair and walked to a pair of doors that opened automatically for the person. Sunlight invaded the dark room, scaring away the shadows and darkness to reveal the luxuirous furniture, carpets and decorated walls.

Standing the doorway while casting a dark shadow at their feet, stood a boy of seventeen. Raven hair fell like black silk around broard shoulders that were attached to a perfectly lean strong body. He was a casual grey shirt that molded well with his firm body and a pair of faded blue jeans. Eyes of the finest emeralds looked up to the sky, seeing the faint indigo tints from the morning sunrise. He drank the rest of the glass' contents, sighing softly.

A beautiful song began, and the boy turned to see a pile of grey ashes on a stand by a large mahogany desk. A small smile peeked at the edges of red lips as he made his way over to the ashes. Patiently waiting, the boy's eyes gleamed in pride at the sight a small baby bird chirping melodically at the boy, trying to shake off the ashes.

"Welcome back Fawkes," voice like velvet, the boy gently stroked the newborn bird, seeing small red feathers beginning to grow at rapid speed. The little bird chirped in greeting, and waited for the small bird to grow a little more before it was able to stand on its legs. "You've missed quite a bit, Fawkes. We are going to be moving again. And this time, we are going to be staying for longer than the other times."

Fawkes chirped merrily, his song whispering around the room. Green eyes gleamed while watching as the phoenix was able to ruffle his now developed red feathers and wings. _"I am glad. I feel that this place you have chosen holds promise for you."_ A small smile appeared with a nod before looking to the time on the wall.

"Seems we will need to leave now." Fawkes trilled with a small nod of his head before gliding over to rest on the boy's shoulder. Amber eyes gazed into green, both clashing beautifully.

_"I will go wherever you go, Harry. It has always been my choice..."_

"And for that, I am grateful to you Fawkes. With you, this life is not so lonely or boring." Harry Potter grinned at the phoenix, showing perfect white teeth and releasing a deep chuckle. Much had changed from when he started this new life of his. He could still remember what Death had told Harry when he woke up...

* * *

_It was so sudden, like nothing Harry had ever felt. He gasped, looking around wildly as he tried hard to sit up, having forgotten that he was lying down. What he saw around him was very familar, that he was sure of. He was at King's Cross Station. It was all white, as it was the same he was there. But this time, he could see the same handsome man, Death, casually sitting a white seat while reading a Muggle newspaper._

_**"So you have finally awaken,"**__ Death commented blankly, not looking up from the paper. Harry glared at the man, remembering clearly what had happened before he woke up. _

_"What did you do?!" Harry demanded, eyes blazing in green fury. Death remained motionless, letting the boy calm himself before he began to speak. It didn't take very long for Harry to finally gather his thoughts and emotiones, before looking blankly into Death swirling red eyes._

_**"I will immediately get to the reason as to why you are here."**__ Death paused for a moment to assess Harry and seemed to contemplate something that was unknown to Harry. __**"First, I want to thank you again for what you have done. With the defeat of Tom Marvolo Riddle, 'The Cycle' can continue on its normal course. Furthermore, you are now the Master of Death."**_

_Harry blinked, his mind seemed to stop working for a moment, not sure if what he just heard was correct. "I'm sorry, could you say that again?" Harry shook his head, raven hair flying slightly. Death merely responded with an amused dark smirk, but did not repeat himself._

_**"You heard me correctly, dear master. You are now the sole owner of the Deathly Hallows and now the most powerful wizard alive."**_

_"Oh how I loathe you, Fate..." Harry fell to his knees, wanting nothing more than to find Fate and curse her to oblivion. All his life, it had been nothing but a show for the whole world to watch as it fell apart and began to rebuild itself slowly, before being shattered again. Harry damned the Prophecy and wished that no one would have believed it._

_Yes, he truely despised Fate. _

_**"Yes, I agree with you Harry. Fate is certainly someone that is hated by all beings, have no doubt about that. She is a being that seeks drama and chaos, but as she puts it, 'it is all for a noble cause'. You may not know it Harry, but Fate is not favored by any of the Gods; especially Life. However, Fate cannot escape her duties, she must do what she has to; for it is the reason why she was created."**_

_"Then I hope she fails her duties and suffers the most painful death!" Harry spat through gritted teeth. Harry had had enough of living a life that was set out for him. He wanted freedom and to make his own choices, without having to be watched and being told what to do. He would give anything to just live a life without Fate or Destiny interfering._

_Harry heard the dark chuckle of Death and was immediately reminded of the presence of a Dementor lurking around. It both made him feel unnerved and scared. __**"Oh, have no doubt that Fate will get what is coming to her. For some reason, it was your life in particular that she put more effort into. Your life began to play out, and soon, became known to all beings. The Gods became furious with Fate, and are currently determining what **_**her**_** fate will be." **__Death chuckled more, showing off gleaming white teeth and red eyes sparkling with malice. For some reason, this didn't faze Harry at all and he found it quite odd._

_"Well... what happens now?" Harry had no idea what he wanted to do now, but one was for sure, he wanted to leave the Wizarding World. _

_**"That is for you to decide, Master."**__ Death tone was cold and firm._

_"What do you mean?"_

_**"You have the choice of being whatever it is you wish to be. You are no longer bound to the duty of fulfilling a meaningless prophecy. No longer would you have to be manipulated and used for means that were not your own. It is now your time to make choices that are based solely on you. Your life is now yours, and yours alone. This is the start of a new life for you and the start of a new destiny that is your own. You now hold the power of making decisions for yourself.**_

_**You are now free, Harry Potter."**_

_Adn with those simple words, Harry felt the tears fall down his cheeks. He had never felt such elation, not since he was told that he was a wizard and could finally leave the Dursley's. How long had he dreamed that he would one day live his life how he pleased? _

_How long had it been since he hoped and even prayed that this day would finally come?_

_And now, here it was. Today was the start of a new beginning. Here, he would live his life and create his own destiny._

_Now more Fate..._

_Harry broke down, tears of happiness continuing to fall. Relief, happiness, content and disbelief, feelings that he hadn't felt in so long. A sudden of doubt formed inside of him, but he quickly pushed away to relish in the moment of his new proclaimed freedom._

_"Thank you..." Harry whispered with a broken voice._

_**"Such a dark and sad life you have lived, now forever put behind you. But now, since you are the Master of Death, there will be times when I will come to you. Be it to be given approval, or to discuss matters with you that will have to be addressed."**__ Harry felt Death's arms wrap around him, pulling him to the calm warmth radiating off of Death in waves._

_"I understand," Harry nodded, resting his head in the crook of the broard man's neck. Death stroked Harry's dark hair, lulling him to sleep. _

_What Harry didn't see when he fell asleep, was the beady amber eyes watching beside Death's shoulder. Death turned his red eyes to the red bird that rested on his shoulders. __**"You will watch over him then?" **__Death saw the bird nod, giving off a melodic trill before bursting into flames, and wrapping itself around Harry._

_Harry had woken up by the lake again, near Hogwarts. Harry soon recovered from the shock and realistation of the new information from Death. Harry had walked back to Hogwarts to give his final goodbye and left without telling anyone where he was going. He was soon joined by Fawkes who had decided to accopany Harry and stay with him and never leave his side. Kindly accepting the pheonix's company and friendship, they disappeared and left Hogwarts, but give a silent promise to return and give her a proper goodbye._

_When Harry had heard that Gringotts and Hogwarts was restored to their former glory, Harry visited the Wizarding Bank to clear out his vaults and be given a list of what he had inherited and posessed. Without even knowing, Harry had become the richest wizard to have lived and now owned some of the most valuable belongings in magical history. And with them, Harry had taken all his money and inheritence and left the bank with a non-forgettable farewell to the goblins. To the least, the goblins were very happy and would never forget their saviour._

_Harry soon after, paid Hogwarts a visit and was greeted warmly. She had been restored and was soon ready to take on new children to teach and help grow in the ways of Magic. Though Harry had been informed that Hogwarts now belonged to him through inheritence, he remained out of sight and did not interfere. _

_However, as time went by and the century passed, Magic had stopped giving. Children no longer posessed the gift and soon after, wizard began to fall and become no more. After a decades, only a few wizard had come to last and soon become no more. Harry had fallen into a depression soon after, not knowing what this meant and had thought he would be succumb to the 'illness' that seemed to spread. Though, it came as a relief to Harry that Fawkes and other Magical Creatures had not been dying, only to go into hiding, away from the prying eyes of Muggles. Fawkes had remained by Harry's side, swearing to never leave the boy who came to be his family._

_And it was with a heavy heart that Harry came to the realisation that he was the last wizard living. When Death had appeared before Harry, who was demanding answers, he explained to the boy that it was because he was naturally a long decendant of Merlin himself, through his mother's side, that his Magic had remained untouched by the Earth's touch. Harry had asked about why every other wizard and witch were losing their magic. Death merely said that it was the will of the Earth and could not be stopped. Harry, after much mourning and sadness, had decided that there was nothing he could to prevent what was to be done and had turned away._

* * *

So here Harry was, after many centuries of travelling and keeping in touch with whatever was left of the Magical World. Wizards and witches have long since been gone from th world, while the world populated Muggles. However, Harry was very pleased when he still had contact with the Goblins, Dragons, Centaurs and many other magical creatures that inhabited the earth, hidden from society. Harry had become a known ally to all maigcal creatures and vowed to fight with them, should any creatures be discovered by Muggles.

Now, Harry had also become a known figure to the Muggle public as well, seeing as he has been donating millions to different orphanages, foundations, hospitals and causes to help those in need. Harry had become a true saviour in the Muggle world, much to Harry's dismay with wanting to be out of the public eye.

Harry heard his phone ring and vibrate on his desk. Noticing the caller, Harry answered, "Yes?"

"Hello Mister Potter sir, this is Christy from Real-Living. I am calling about the house you rang up about last week."

"Yes?" Harry repeated, knowing what was to come.

"It is now official and ready to be sold." Harry smiled, knowing that he was going to buy the house and make it his new home. After looking at the pictures he received from the agency, he loved it.

"Good. I would like to buy it right away and move in as soon as possible."

"Of course sir, will you be wanting to pay it upfront?"

"Yes, you'll have the money at the end of the week."

"Excellent. Well, I wish you happy days and congratulations on getting your new home, sir." Harry could practically feel the smile in the woman's voice.

"Thank you. Pleasure doing business with you," Harry smirked in amusement and quickly said goodbye, before calling to book a one-way ticket to his new destination.

_"May I ask where we are going Harry?"_

Harry chuckled, finding it very amusing at his choice of where exactly it was he was going. "We, my dear Fawkes, are going to a small little town called Forks in Washington." And with that, Fawkes gave a cheerful trill, his song music to Harry's ears as he joined in while giving a musical laugh.

* * *

**Well, tell me what you think. Yes, Hogwarts and the Wizarding World is Ancient History. I hope this chapter was alright, I wasn't sure. **

**A HUGE thank you goes out to those that reviewed! You people are awesome!**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**-lostfeather1;)**


	3. Chapter 2- Forks and Magic Shift

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters aside from the OC's (if there are any).**

**Author Note: Hey, I'm still here and I'm sorry for not updating these good stories that I am sure everyone is waiting patiently for. Now, since my birthday is coming up, I am hoping to update all my stories. **

**Enjoy!**

_"Telepathy - Spells - Flashback"_

_**"Death talking - Parseltongue"**_

* * *

**Chapter 2- Forks and Magic Shift**

_"How exactly is it that you found a place named after a utensil and the same pronunciation as my name?"_

Harry couldn't hold it in any longer, he started to laugh happily, clearly amused about the pheonix's ranting. Harry had just arrived at Port Angeles, waiting for his car to arrive. Fawkes was already waiting for him near the house, hidden. It was still strange for Harry to be able to communicate with Fawkes at a far away distance. But after spending so many centuries with the bird, Harry had come to love the bond he shared with Fawkes and wouldn't have it any other. Though there were times when Harry thought about Hedwig and her sacrifice for him. Harry always would remember her, for she was his first true friend and would never be replaced. No, Harry thought of Fawkes as another to have a bond with.

_"Well, you have to admit that it is quite humorous."_ Harry saw his car being pulled, and gained quite a few stares of awe. He sighed, but wouldn't deny that it was partially his fault for wanting a beautiful sleek car. He stared at the new and finely polished Mustang Shelby GT500. Harry had it custom made and smiled when he saw what was printed on the side. _Marauder's Racer_ was printed in an Old English scrawl that Harry immediately loved when he saw it finished.

"Mister Potter?" A skinny man approached him with the silver keys in hand. Harry nodded with a thankful smile and paid him a good tip before swiftly getting into his car and driving away, leaving the man gaping.

It was a good drive, though took quite a while for him to find the address, seeing as the house was surrounded by forest. Harry always felt connected to the Earth, feeling her calming waves of peace flowing through him. The trees whispered and swayed whenever he was close, like they were trying to talk to him. Harry tried talking back to them, but they would only continue to whisper and sway gently, always happy. It was the same with the Magic in the air, it greeted him and followed him around like a lost child, not that Harry didn't mind.

_"Harry,"_ Harry heard Fawkes call him, he also took note to the small wary tone in the voice.

_"Yes, Fawkes. Is something wrong?"_

_"Yes. The town holds a coven of vampires."_ Harry nodded, expecting this already. Harry had come to get all information on covens, both Muggle and Magical and where they resided. Harry asked a few friends to gather information on whether or not there were any creatures currently in Forks. He had been replied with a few papers on the Olympic Coven in Forks, named the Cullens. But that wasn't all, Harry had also been informed of the Quiletes that were on the Reservation near by. Shape Shifters lived on the Reservation, taking on the form of wolves and calling themselves werewolves. Apparently, the Cullens and the Quiletes have a Treaty between them. As long as the Cullens stayed away from the Quilete's lands, they would not be breaking the treaty and no war would take place. Harry had come to realise that maybe he should keep a fair distance between each groups. It was bad enough that he was the last wizard alive and the Master of Death.

_"Harry, are you listening?"_ Fawkes demanded, now irritated.

_"I apologise Fawkes, I got lost in my thoughts for a moment. Yes, I am aware of the activity that goes on in Forks. They are the Cullens, and are harmless. They hunt animals, calling themselves 'vegetarians'." _Harry chuckled at the little inside joke he was sure the family made. _"But that's not all, there is also the Quiletes. They are a pack of Shape Shifters, taking on the form of wolves and calling themselves Werewolves. They live on the Reservation called La Push."_

_"You seem very calm about all of this, even if you knew about this before moving."_ Harry looked out the window beside him, feeling the Magic stirring and following him as he drove closer to his new home. Harry gave a small smile and turned left, seeing the now visible driveway that suddenly appeared.

_"Yes, I guess it is because I know that everything is going to be alright."_ Harry couldn't help but gaze in awe at the beautiful house, no it was his home now.

His new home...

_Home..._

When Harry had be informed by the realitor's that the house he now owned was made by Esme Cullen, Harry had to admit that if he wanted a house with a specific interior design, he would make sure to ask for her opinion on the matter. Maybe he should call her and thank her for having her house put on sale. Harry smiled to himself, making sure to ask for Esme's number from the realitor's when he had the chance.

Harry heard Fawkes' song and unconsciously held out his arm for the beautiful red bird that had landed on his arm, chirping gently. Harry beamed at the bird, "Well Fawkes, what do you think?"

_"I think this is home."_ Harry chuckled and glided to the door leading inside.

* * *

When he had finally finished putting up the last of his photos and paintings on his walls, Harry felt proud and very relaxed, knowing that it was the start of his new life, after living many others. Fawkes had his own room with a lot of space and make him feel comfortable. Now that it was finally finished and everything was set, Harry had to start the wards and begin planting. Ever snce he was living with the Dursley's, Harry couldn't help but love gardening. For a whole year, Harry has had one dream every night. Wild flowers in a beautiful meadow, as if it were his own and no one elses. So he had come to love planting, keeping the thoughts of his dream in his mind as much as possible.

_"What are you doing Harry?"_ Fawkes was always a curious pheonix, even if he was wise beyond his years. Harry smiled at the bird that had perched himself on the railing of the patio at the back of the house, watching him intently.

"Gardening. I have been having this dream for a while and I want to make it as real as possible. Maybe I should grow some magical plants as well." Fawkes cooed gently before gliding over to Harry and landing on his shoulder. He began to stroke his head against Harry's ear, tickling him slightly. Harry merely chuckled and stroked the pheonixs' red plumage.

_"You really are a precious child Harry,"_ Fawkes chirped his song and beated his wings gently to soar around Harry and the newly turned soil. _"This world seems to become brighter with you in it, my friend."_

"I try," Harry teased happily, grinning proudly while turning back to his task. But soon, memories began to seep through the shields of his mind. It was times like these that Harry was constantly reminded of the people that would like to do things. He could remember when Neville would talk non-stop about plants and their properties. So when Harry was gardening, he would think of Neville smiling at him and showing him a new plant that fascinated him. Harry chuckled at the memory he pictured of Neville with a beaming smile and eyes absorbing the every move of the plant he was holding in his hand.

_"Memories are precious Harry. Be it they are not as pleasant as others, but memories all the same."_ Fawkes had his head bowed and looked at him through hazy yellow eyes.

"Without a doubt. That's why I will never forget the sacrifices, the pain, the loss and the realisation." Fawkes cooed sadly at Harry's reply, nuzzling against the side of Harry's face. "But," Harry continued, "I will also never forget the times that I shared with my friends. The laughs, the smiles, the games and the achievements that we made." Harry grinned brightly before looking to the skies and smiling to the heavens. "For it was because of all of them, that I was able to find peace and happiness and I am so glad. Because I know that they are watching over me." And Fawkes trilled his beautiful song, basking in Harry's contentment.

* * *

_The trees swayed in the breeze, shuffling leaves and scattering them on the forest floor. It was a beautiful forest, one that most would love to claim as their own. Nature always held a beauty that entranced people upon first sight. The peaceful moment didn't last when two groups appeared, both facing each other but not focused on one another. No, their attention was drawn to the scene that was in between the two groups. _

_"Please, I'm sorry. I didn't know that this territory was claimed. Please... have mercy!" Cries and pleas were spilling from a frightened man. His eyes were a blazing red and seemed to be cowering away from a being wearing a black cloak. Their hood was drawn over their face, identity hidden well and not seen, even by the enhanced watchful eyes that surrounded them._

_"There is no place in the world for beings like you. If you cannot control your urges, you need to be eliminated. Death welcomes all souls... No matter how corrupted they are."_

_And not a moment after was the vampire in pieces and stacked in a pile, a fire blazing and burning the remains. He turned to face the groups, and one thing was very clear to all that was present._

_Never before had anyone seen such green eyes. _

She gasped when the vision finished and her eyes became more focused. Her mate was beside her, stroking her hand gently and waiting patiently for her to 'come back'.

"Alice, are you alright?"

She turned and saw her mother sitting across from her, looking rather worried as it wasn't usual that Alice was so silent after one of her visions. In fact, the whole family looked quite concerned and suspicious, especially her older brother that was standing a little further away from the family, looking at her with unsual intensity.

"Who was that Alice?" Edward asked curiously. His thoughts drifted to those intense green eyes. Shivers were sent through him as the gaze turned and met through the vision. It was as if those eyes were seeing _everything_. Like they could see _him_.

"I don't know. But whoever it was, we'll be meeting him soon." ALice replied breathlessly. The vision seemed to take a lot out of her, for she somehow felt quite drained by it.

* * *

Harry gasped when he felt the Magic shift in the air. Something was going to happen, and he could feel it. He had never felt Magic shift like that, not since the war.

_"Harry, what is it?!"_ Fawkes called worriedly, his wings beating wildly as he too felt the shift in the air.

"Be calm my friend. I'm sure that everything is well now." Harry wasn't sure if he was trying to reassure the phoenix, or himself.

_"But Harry, this hasn't happened since-"_

"I know..." He replied gently, calming the fire bird by stroking his large plummage gently. Fawkes trilled gently and settled himself against Harry's shoulder, leaning himself tiredly against his head.

_"What are we to do?"_

Harry was anxious but nonetheless, would be on his guard. He would find out what shift was and what was to come. If Magic had come to return and give again, Harry would be there to help and support Magic in anyway he could. However, Harry couldn't get his hopes up, for this shift could likely have been a warning of some sorts.

He would just have to wait and see.

* * *

**I know it's short, but it's been a while and I'm trying to get back into the feeling of things. **

**Hope you enjoyed it and please tell me what you think.**

**-lostfeather1;)**


End file.
